1. Field of the Invention.
The field of art to which the invention is most likely to pertain is located in a class of devices generally relating to escape and ejection systems for aircraft vehicles. Class 244, Aeronautics, U.S. Patent Office Classification, may be the applicable general area of art in which the claimed subject matter of the type involved here may be classified.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Examples of prior art devices in the arts to which this invention most likely pertains are disclosed in U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 3,006,576; 3,067,973; 3,227,399; 3,289,974; 3,298,633; and British Pat. Nos. 831,978 (Apr. 6, 1960); 899,043 (June 20, 1962); and 1,141,669 (Jan. 29, 1969).